


The Right Thing

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Challenge Response, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patroklos turned back and headed for Achilles's tent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/), week #46, prompt of rewriting history.

When he went to fight for the Achaean ships wearing Achilles's armor, the Trojans panicked at the thought of Achilles coming to do battle and scattered before their forces. Patroklos led the Achaeans in the battle, and as the Trojans ran back toward their city, Patroklos followed them. But just as he left the ships, he remembered Achilles's words, and while the rest of the Achaeans charged after the Trojans, Patroklos turned back and headed for Achilles's tent. Achilles took off his armor and kissed Patroklos when he was done, and Patroklos thought that this was worth more than glory.

04.07.22


End file.
